Field
Various aspects of this disclosure relate to protective cases for mobile electronic devices, and more particularly to protective cases for mobile electronic devices incorporating a supplemental battery.
Description of the Related Art
Many mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones, digital assistants, mobile communication devices, handheld video game devices, handheld computing devices, personal music/video/content players, navigation systems, sensors, and storage devices) may be expensive, may have fragile equipment such as breakable glass touchscreens and lenses, may have easily scuffed decorative finishes, may have delicate internal electronic components, and may have easily broken or lost buttons and/or switches. People have also become more and more dependent on the data, contacts, and calendars stored in their mobile devices, even as the devices shrink and incorporate more expensive and more sensitive components. These expensive devices and the critical stored data can be protected with a relatively inexpensive protective case. Additionally as the mobile device form factor shrinks, the mechanical controls can similarly shrink.
The mobile devices are often powered by battery power sources. Such battery power sources are often housed within the mobile device and may be changed and/or recharged as needed. However, as more powerful mobile devices are designed, these tend to consume power more quickly, thereby shortening the time between charges. This can limit the usefulness of the mobile device since the user may need to find a power source to recharge the battery source and wait until it is recharged.
Additionally, such mobile devices are typically designed to satisfy the needs of a wide array of consumers. While some consumers are comfortable with no case or decorative cases providing minimal protection, for other consumers, these devices are frequently used in harmful environments such that external covers capable of protecting the internal device from liquid, dust, crushing, and impact are beneficial. Consequently, users who wish to protect their mobile device in harmful environments (e.g., military, law enforcement, construction workers, and outdoors enthusiasts) often protect their cases with bulky, durable cases. Further, in some instances, such mobile devices may have somewhat limited processing capabilities (e.g., to extend battery power) and limited input/output capabilities. Consequently, in some cases, users who wish to extend the capabilities of the mobile device to implement various types of solutions are prevented from doing so.
Users frequently attach separate after-market cases to their mobile devices, either as a form of expression or to protect the sensitive electronics, the breakable glass, and the important information inside. Some users have to expose their mobile devices to relatively harsh conditions, such as rain, mud, sand, bumps, and frequent drops. These users frequently opt for protective cases.